New Mew and New Loves
by XxbloodyredrosesxX
Summary: a new mew comes to town and some interesting couples together Elliot&Zoey, Wesley&Renee, Sardon&Bridgette, Carina&Kish, Taruto&Kiki, OC & OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Caitlyn! Come unpack your room!" My mother yelled. My mom, a widow since my father died in a car accident when I was five years old. She started to right her books shortly after his death as a way to work away her sorrow. My aunt found one of her books as she was watching me one day. She sent it to a publisher and they liked it. Mom was the talk of the town for a few months. We moved to Animilia city hoping to get some peace and quiet, but she was famous there too. We moved to Tokyo for Alice's modeling career and here we are in Tokyo. I'm fourteen years old, have lived three different countries and know four different languages.

Grudgingly I ran into the house to unpack the mess that was to be my room. In my room I had a full size mahogany bed with a canopy, and red satin sheets, a mahogany dresser, nightstand, vanity, and desk and a kitty condo for my beloved cat, Silver.

When I was done, I went to the bathroom that was closest to my room, to take a thirty minute bath. I got out about ten minutes after Alice started to bang on the door. I went to my room in order to get ready for bed and put on my favorite pajamas, red silk kitty pajamas. I turned on my radio and climbed into bed. I soon drifted into a dream filled slumber to the classical music that was playing.

I looked around and found myself in a pink mist like substance. I saw a black object. It came up to me and it looked like a black panther and lunged at me. Its body was in gulfed by mine

I jumped up at the sound of my alarm clock. I looked around me and noticed I was back in my own room.

"What was that?" I gasped for air.

Eventually, I got up and got ready for my new school. Last night my mom told me that my new school had a uniform just like the school in Animilia. The uniform was a grey outfit with a white undershirt.

_Great I look like a freaking idiot in it_ I thought bitterly. I looked in the mirror when I was finally forced into by my mom. Alice strolled out of her room and of course looked just as good as she does in the magazines that she models for. I tried to hold back the jealousy that was nipping at my skin like it was trying to chew through me.

The only things that Alice and I have in common are our eyes and our hair color. Our father gave her height and her streamlined body figure. Our mom gave me an average height and a slightly heavier build the kind for a sport like running or skating, I'm still streamlined but not the kind for swimming like Alice and Leona. Leona was the only one who got dads brown hair, while Alice and I got moms blonde hair. Dad had green eyes and our mom had brown. I'm the only one who got green eyes.

"Mom can you give me a ride to school today?" I asked as I turned my back away from Alice.

"Why not get Alice to do it? I have to take Leona to school across town; if you come with me you'll be late! So just go with her," she said from some part of the house.

My attempt to get away from her came to an immediate halt. Now I have to ride to school with "Miss-model" here.

"Hey, Alice, mom said you had to give me a ride to school with you!"

"Okay just don't you dare make me late!" she yelled from the bathroom, obliviously doing her make-up. I ran to my bedroom to get my things and went over a check list to see if I missed anything. Twenty minutes later Alice called me down to the entryway to leave. I ran down to the door and was closing it when I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and say something that I never expected to see. The cat from my dream but way smaller. The cat looked at me like it knew who I was and turned around and stalked off into the bushes. I stood there for a few more seconds until Alice snapped me out of my thoughts by honking her horn. I high-tailed it to the car and climbed into the 911 turbo Porsche.

The ride was quiet for the most part, except for Alice's constant babbling on her new Blackberry phone. I just watched out the window at the scenery and watched all the odd cars go past me. I couldn't disagree that it wasn't beautiful outside, one of the many pluses to living in Tokyo.

_Wow! What are these people, the cherry blossoms? I mean one is fine, but all of these?_

"Just get over it will you? You're acting like a child, why don't you just mature already?", "Miss Prep" said to whoever was on the other end of the line before ending the call.

"Come on. Let's go find the office. Hey, do you think this school has a coffee shop in it?" she asks for no apparent reason.

When I don't answer she tries again, typical.

"Hey! Did you hear me? I asked if you thought this school has a coffee shop in it!"

Alice turns around and finds that I don't even hear her.

"Hey what are you staring at? I want to see!" is her natural response.

"I'm staring at a guy who is apparently on the soccer team! You have a problem with it?"

All of a sudden I got the feeling that we had some company. I whipped around and saw the cat again!

_Is that cat fallowing me? It seems like it was panicking?_

I started to walk towards it and froze when it spied Alice, who by this point had also whipped around and saw the cat.

"What is up with that cat it is scared of us? I wonder why?" she asked.

We both turned around when we heard shouting. Apparently the boy had scored a goal while we were hypnotized. Two of the boys ran up to him and they started to talk. All of a sudden they looked at me and Alice and me. I still felt that pull but it was coming from the black haired boy this time. He had deep brown eyes and a perfect face. They turned around but turned back towards us and the two friends looked at Alice and I expected the black haired boy to look at her too, but he was looking at me with some kind of recognition in his eyes.

_Wow someone isn't gazing at Alice for once. SHOCKER!_

"Caitlyn lets go already, you can admire your first fan later. That is unless you want to be late?" she sneered at me. I stared at the back of her head that could kill the devil himself.

"Okay I'm coming," I said. "Why don't you go jump off a bridge?" I muttered under my breath. All the while I felt the black-haired boys gaze never leave me

"Hey Alice do you even know where the office is?" She nodded in response to my question.

"Okay where is it?" I played the game of twenty Q just to get on her nerves.

"It's over there smart one." she points to a door with the words principle office written on it.

"Oh. I found it."

"Nice one blonde. Now that you are so smart when is my next photo shoot?" She had to ask the question that I didn't know.

"Umm…next week?" why would I care when her next shoot is? I'm not her stupid agent.

"Wrong. Its tomorrow so you either walk home or you can get a lift with mom who will be coming out of the store when the school day is over. I'll be getting an early dismissal."

By the time she'd explained all of this we had entered the office and it was one of my least favorite colors, green. And not the good earthy green, the minty dentist or doctor type green. The lady at the reception desk was black haired and had freckles, she had brown eyes, and she was like the fiftieth person I had seen with brown eyes.

"Excuse us but, we are Alice and Caitlyn Night. We are here to pick up our schedules. We have just moved here from Animilia City if that helps you find them."

"Oh! You two are the famous authors kids aren't you? I have your schedule right here. Alice you class is the first class on the fourth floor. Caitlyn yours is the eleventh class on the second floor. Do you two need help finding your classes or not?" the secretary was overly polite.

"I think I can manage on my own." Alice stated, which answered my question for me.

"I could use some help finding my classes. I am kind of a ditz at this kind of thing."

Alice sent me a glare saying, saying "don't do it and I won't kill you", kind of look. I just smirked back.

"Okay someone from your classes will be here momentarily. Please enjoy your time here at Tokyo high."

With that said she looked back at her desk and went back to the papers.

A few minutes later two shadows appear outside the window. One is a girl the other to my displeasure is _the_ boy.

"Okay which one of you is the sophomore?" The girl asked.

I raised my hand thinking I was with her but, the boy walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Cory and you are?" The black haired boy introduced himself.

"I'm Caitlyn Night. Sorry I'm not use to the customs around here so if I do something insulting, I don't mean it."

"So what country are you from? Before I lived here I lived in Phoenix, Arizona. So I know what you mean about the customs." His said with an ear-to-ear grin.

This guy was an outsider at one point.

"I'm from the US. I lived in a lot of towns but I lived in Europe in a small town called Animilia City."

"Animilia City is it big?" He questioned.

"No it's so not big, I was like an eighth the size of L.A. back in the U.S."

"Then whys it called a city?

"Well, to the town people it is a city and apparently it was larger a long time ago but, a fire destroyed most of the town."

We arrived at the class room, which was actually hard to find. He opened the door and leda me to the front desk to see where I would sit. The teacher made me stand in front of the class and tell them something about myself.

"Hi I'm Caitlyn Night and I just moved here with my mom and two sisters, Leona and Alice. I am the middle child. Some of you might know my older sister Alice Night, she is a world famous model for _Glamour Magazine_ and she is currently doing a job in town right now. My mom is a famous author, Katrina Night, and she is currently renovating an old store into a cake shop. My youngest sister is nine and she is in the elementary across town. I have lived in the US and in England, I am fluent is several different languages including Japanese, Chinese, English, Norwegian. My birthday is July twenty-second."

The whole class was quiet as I turned to look at the teacher who was also speechless. After a minute he told me that I was to sit in front of Cory, who wasn't as bad as I expected. I also sat behind a girl that looked like she was a nerd with her big round glasses and one who had short red hair pulled up in pigtails. After class Cory came up to me and started to talk.

"Oh yeah, by the way let me see your schedule and was that Alice I saw you with on the soccer field?" He asked.

"Yeah that was her don't let her looks deceive you, she's horribly catty and is extremely self-centered."

"You know, you look like someone that I knew for where I lived in Arizona."

"Whoa, wait you lived in Arizona? What area?"

"I lived in Phoenix."

"I lived there until when I was about nine years old and I moved to Animilia."

"Cool I don't remember much I left when I was like six or so." He stated.

"Anyway do you know where the gym is? I'm like so lost."

"Yeah I have gym next let me see your schedule. I want to know what classes we have together."

I handed him my schedule with no complaint, I wanted to see which classes we had together. He looked it over for a minute. The whole time that he was I was praying for us to have some more classes with each other. A shocked look came over his face.

"What is that our last class together?" I asked worrying.

"No it's not our last one we have the exact same schedule down to the same lunch and teachers. That is a first." He told me.

He was shocked and I was dancing circles in my head praying thank you to the man upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay now there is Mark-bashing so Mark/Masaya lovers beware! Again with the disclaimer why do we do this I don't know but I DO NOT Own Tokyo Mew Mew Mia Ikumi does so back off! Stupid lawyers(f.y.i. English names are used)

Chapter two

The park

After school I girl with red hair , who I remembered her name was Zoey was taking me to her work, which is the best café in the town by what the girls say. I believe the name is Café Mew Mew, they say it is really hard to get a job there, you have to be in a group or something like that. When we arrived I was shocked at the cuteness of it. It looked like something a girl would have had built but Zoey told me that both of her bosses are boys. We walked inside of the pink café, and it was way cuter than anything on the outside.

Just as I finished that thought two _very_ hot guys walked around the corner and one was a shockingly hot blonde with blue eyes and he looked like a model!

The other was a brunette with long hair in a ponytail and he had brown eyes, he looked like he was a gentleman.

"Who are you? Baka, why did you bring her here of all times? You have to change! Wesley serve our guest while me and the other girls take care of business, please?" Elliot said.

"Oh I'm sorry I can go now, if you'd like? I mean I don't mind." I replied.

Everyone looked at me and the boy, Wesley sighed, Elliot groaned, and Zoey walked over to me. I saw four other girls run into the room and each were looking a little worried.

"Mew Mew power transformation!" a little blonde girl cried.

A blinding light surrounded her and when it faded the girl had a tail and monkey ears. The other girls all had lights around them too. There was one girl with blue hair and she had wings. Another had long purple hair and dog ears and a tail. The last had green hair and what looked like a whale tail.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU JUST GAVE YOUR IDENTITIES AWAY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! DO NOT TRANSFORM IN THE LOBBY AND TAKE THE FRONT DOORS!" Elliot yelled.

"Sorry Elliot, but how many people are here before opening?" the bird girl said.

"Corina, it does not matter what if we had people trying to rent it out or something? YOU STILL NEED TO TAKE THE BACK DOORS! Zoey go ahead and head out no telling what kinda damage is going on" HE CONTINUED TO SCREAM

"So I can transform in front of her? But not Mark? Elliot you are so confusing!

Mew mew Strawberry metamorphosis!" The same blinding light surrounds Zoey in the shape of a cat. When it fades I gasped at what I saw. Zoey had black cat ears and a tail.

"Umm, how do I put this? Me and four of my other friends are Tokyo Mew Mew and we repeatedly save the world from some aliens. Elliot and Wesley are the scientist who created the Tokyo Mew Mew, and the people who ruined my life!" Zoey yelled.

"Hey you didn't have to join us you know!" Elliot shot back.

"Incase your wondering they fight all the time. Any way I'm Corina , the leader, this is Bridgette, Renee, and Kiki." Corina introduced.

_They do this all the time!_ I thought tiredly.

"We all think that boss-man and Zoey are in love." As she says this she claps her hands together and gets a dreamy look in her eyes. Both Zoey and Elliot stop fighting right as Kiki finishes saying that.

"We do not love each other, we are mortal enemies!" they both say at the exact same time. Elliot got a sad look in his eyes.

Elliot P.O.V.

"We do not love each other, we are mortal enemies!" We both said at the exact same time. Gloom suddenly came over me.

Even though I wish we were, but that stupid Mark kid had to get to her first! God I hate him.

"Like I said weeks ago I do NOT like that Idiot over there! And whoever said that at first, is getting their pay docked!"

"Everyone get going! Hey umm, you never gave us your name."

" Oh sorry I'm Caitlyn. Nice to meet you. Now may I ask what is going on and can I speak to Elliot for a moment?" Caitlyn asked politly.

"Just fallow me to my room Wesley tie up Zoey in the lab and do a brain scan, please and thank you."

"Umm Kiki was it? Can you come with us?" She called.

_Why does she want the monkey? And why does she want to speak to me without my Strawberry? Agh! There I go again with the whole My Strawberry thing! She is Mark's girl not mine no matter how much I want her to be mine!_

We entered my room by then and the girls went to sit on the bed, while I sat at my desk chair.

"Okay this may seem sudden, but I get the feeling that you are in love with Zoey. And I have a question for Kiki. When you first became a Mew, did you go into a pink light and an animal jump into your body?" She asked like she was intruding on something private.

We both looked at her like she just brought a king back to life.

"How did you know what happened? I mean did Zoey tell you before you got here? Or what?"

"Umm, well, I kind of had a dream where a black panther jumped into my body and I've been feeling weird ever since. That is how I could tell that you loved Zoey. And the reason why I didn't act really shocked when they all transformed, I could smell all these different animals, fish, cat, monkey, bird, wolf. I thought it was just the smell of wild animals around the park. But when it was those girls I was caught off guard." She stated all the facts and reasons for me to believe that she was a new Mew.

"Well come with me please I want to try something. Kiki, your coming too."

_The only way for me to be sure is to give her a pendant and see if she can transform. Sorry Strawberry, but you might have to fight for dominance._"Strawberry! Come here! Do you smell any new animal scents around here? If so I have to get a new pendant."

Zoey smelled the air for a few moments, and then looked at Caitlyn with a weird expression on her face. Then she looked at me with an even weirder look on her face.

"Elliot what is going on here? Why do I smell a another cat in here? What were you doing?" Zoey asked with what seemed like jealousy.

_Why do I get the felling that this is going to end badly?_"Zoey, may I ask why do I smell another guy on you the has the stench of lust, I can tell it isn't Elliot. Who is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"How can you tell that Mark has the scent of lust? Elliot what is going on here?" Zoey was defiantly panicking.

"Strawberry calm down. I think that Caitlyn is a black panther Mew. That would be how she can tell all this."

_Elliot, how can you be so careless. The DNA injector must have set off sometime while I wasn't paying attention. How will Strawberry handle this?_"Yea! I have another cat in the group! Hey give her the pendant now we have to go!" Zoey screamed in my ear.

"Zoey! Shut up will you? Here Caitlyn, you must know how to transform already. You three go catch up with the others. I'm be right behind you."

"Mew mew power transformation!"

The light surrounded Caitlyn and when it faded she was wearing a black tight dress with fishnet legging and black boots. She had round cat ears and a tail.

_Great Wesley better have a sixth uniform on standby._"Mew Mews go!"

"Right!" All three girls shouted at once.

The girls ran ahead of my Ashton Martin just in the trees.

Zoey's P.O.V.

As we all ran ahead of Elliot I noticed that Caitlyn was ahead of me.

_What does she think she is doing? I'm supposed to lead us in to battle!_

"Caitlyn get behind me. You don't know where we're going!" I pointed out.

"Oh right. Sorry Zoey, I'll try to slow down some." Came the response.

She slowed down enough to let me pass and stayed just behind me the rest of the way. We arrived in time to see Corina fall unconscious. We slowed down to assess the situation, when Elliot pulled up. He climbed out and picked the now human Corina and took her to his car.

_Well Elliot is here so that means time to fight, now where is the enemy?_All of a sudden a ball of electricity hit me, I flew back and landed in an awkward position, on top of Elliot. We rolled a couple of feet before landing with him on top.

"Umm Elliot could you get off, please?"

_I know that I'm blushing but play it cool. Just like Elliot and his hot body are. Ahh! Get out of my head I'm with Mark, not Elliot._

Elliot gets off of me during the inner battle. I join in on the fight and see that Dren is about to fight Caitlyn, and so I step in right as Caitlyn pulls out a spiritual bow. She shoots it and it looks more powerful than Corina's heart arrow.

"Die idiot! How dare you hurt my comrades. Spiritual Bow!"

"Strawberry Bell full power!"

We shoot at the same time and hit Dren dead on, annihilating him on the spot. The attacks disappear and Dren is nowhere to be found.

"Zoey did you get him? Is the fight over?" Kiki asked.

"No sorry Kiki but he transported right before it hit him. Me and Bridgette saw him he fled like always. We got the chimeron animal, it was a giant flame spitting duck. How unusual are they going to get?" Renee said in her non-social mood as always.

"I don't know. Caitlyn how did you know what to do? I had to have Elli-poo show me." I stated.

I slapped my hand over my mouth and I swear my face turned one-hundred shades of red. Everyone just stared at me.

"Umm Strawberry, who is Elli-poo? And why are you red?" Elliot asked.

_Crap! What did I just SAY! Did I just call Elliot Elli-poo? What is wrong with me? That's it he somehow convinced me to say that telepathically! There is no other way! I'm Marks's girl, he claimed me months ago when we first went out. That's right Mark claimed me as his own and no one else's. I must be stuck to him because of that since I'm part cat, what he said must have triggered some kind of cat instinct, I must not love him like my mind says. My heart must disagree with my mind, it must want someone else, but who? Elliot? Dren? Wesley? Who if not one of them?_"Umm Strawberry who did you call Elli-poo?" My heart skipped a beat as Elliot said Strawberry.

_He is who my heart longs for. Elliot! Why must I love him? Do I tell him or not? I don't think I want to. I'll wait._"Umm it was no one. Just some one from a dream the night before I found out I was a mew. The night the evil jerk, injected me with the DNA of a cat. That is all." I lied so horribly that I'm sure every one but Kiki and Caitlyn caught it.

"Umm okay Strawberry. Girls back to the café quick change in the car on the way there." Elliot ordered.

We all piled into the car and he sped off . We were about one hour from the café and I sat right in between Him and Caitlyn.

_Let's see if think talking to her will work with Caitlyn like other cats. _

"Caitlyn! Can you hear me? It's Zoey."

"Yes I can hear you I've heard every one of your thoughts since I Transformed and now I'm reading your mind in human form? Now this is beyond weird!"

_"Good then I need help can I come to your house later we need to talk away from Elliot. Please! I need help and it has to do with cat instincts. I NEED your help. Oh yeah you will start to hear what cats are thinking from now on. It's shocking at first but you get used to it."_She asked.

"Great, and I own a cat. He will think that everyone can read a cat's mind. Great. Sure you can come over. Hey what time is it?" Caitlyn thought to Zoey.

"Hey Elli. What time is it?" Zoey asked Elliot.

"What did you just call me?" Elliot asked.

"Well since you call me Strawberry, I'd thought that I would call you Elli, short for Elliot. And I hope it will get on your nerves as much as Strawberry gets on my nerves." I said cunningly.

"Well first it is 6:30 and second I like it.

_"Zoey you know that isn't the real reason why you called him that. You know that your heart longs for him. As much as his longs for you. Something I'm supposed to do is at seven, but what?" _Caitlyn thought.

_"Yeah, unfortunately your right. Hey what was that last part about Elliot's heart?" _She thought vicariously.

"Oh nothing just forget I said anything. But seriously I'm supposed to do something at seven, but I can't remember what it is for the love of me!"

"Okay you two quit the silent mind conversation" Elliot interrupted.

_"What can he hear everything we've been talking about? If so does he know my secret? What if he does? What will he think? Oh NO! Caitlyn please tell me if you hear him I'm in a state of panic and can't concentrate!" _"Zoey calm down! Your going to make me have to turn you into a cat." Elliot warns

I completely ignore this and continue freaking out. A few moments later I feel lips against mine and fell the not uncommon warmth spread throughout my body and a white light surrounds us. Next thing I know I feel his hands under my arms holding me up.

_"Curses I'm a cat, again for the second time today! Oh well, it's worth it for the kiss. Caitlyn this happens to me when I get kissed. If you can kiss anything and do not transform into a cat it is so not fair!"_"Well Strawberry I see you calmed down. And thanks for the complement on the kissing. I'll transform you back once we reach the café. Hey, it's Mark, Zoey go say hi." He says with spite in his voice.

When they saw me stop with a horrified look on my face they knew something was up. Elliot walked up to me, picked me up, and carried me over to Mark. The rest of the girls fallowed. Elliot walked right up to him and tapped on his shoulder. Mark coolly turned around and saw the expressions of rage on everyone's faces.I jump out of the car before Elliot can transform me back and run up and when I get nearer I see a girl walk up to him and see him kiss her. I stop dead in my tracks. By this time all of the gang had fallowed me.

"Hey Julia, we'll have to reschedule this date later okay? I don't want you to have to be here when this fight starts." Mark told girlfriend **number** two.

"Okay Mark, I'll call you later." She walked up to him and gave him one last kiss then walked away from the power of Elliot's rage.

"So how many girlfriends does that make Mark. Two? Or is there more?" Elliot asked coldly.

"Ehh, she's number five right now. You know how guys are, right Elliot. I mean since you have all of those fan girls you must have several girlfriends right now, am I right?" Mark shot back just as cool as when he spoke to his other girlfriend.

I was about to cry when Elliot grabbed me and put my face to his.

"You want to give me your girlfriends names right now so I can rate them on a hotness scale." Elliot said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Sure, first there's Zoey, then Julia, Amber, Kristy, and Natalie. I'll bring them by the café one day to show you but it will be spread out. Make sure Zoey has the day off then please. I like her." Mark replied smugly.

_"Well if you liked me so much why are you cheating on me with four other girls. Hey are those the girls in my math class?"_"Mark aren't those the girls in Zoey's math class? Isn't that kind of risky having them know each other?" Elliot asked.

"They all are in different cliques so they don't talk to each other. So it's perfectly safe." Mark stated

"Well what would you do if Zoey found out about it. And if you liked her then why would you cheat on her?" Elliot asked.

Elliot pulled me closer to his face where my paws were on his shoulders. I knew what he was planning.

"Well it would be bad but I'd trick her into thinking it was the girls fault. She is such a ditz most of the time."

I hissed at his comment. Then he finally looked at me for the fist time.

"So Elliot you like cats, huh? You know Zoey has a thing for cats too. It's odd there is always a grey cat around her, I don't like it."

"Yeah I like cats, so what?" Elliot asked so coldly it sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm just saying Elliot, no need to get defensive." Mark explained.

"Well you cheat on her. Hey, what if I tell you she is with us right now? What would you do?" Elliot said.

I prepared myself for the kiss that was about to happen and also ready for me to kick Mark's butt into next year.

"Well that would suck, but I don't see her, so she isn't here." Mark replied confidently.

"Oh yeah, that comment earlier about the fan girls. I only have eyes on one girl. And I love her with all my heart and soul." Elliot told all, my heart skipped a beat.

"_Zoey that is what I was telling you earlier accidentally. Elliot is in love with you and only you! Not like the player!" Caitlyn shouted in her head._With that said Elliot pressed his lips to mine just when I was caught off guard. The warmth came out, warmer than usual. And I found myself kissing him back. When I was transformed into my human self again I whirled around, after a minute kissing him, to see Mark with a horrified look on his face. Elliot had my hand and signaled to me to go easy on him and don't unleash the full anger of Mew Zoey just yet. With that he let go of my hand.

"Really? Are you telling me the truth?"

"Hey, Zoey, why were you kissing him?" Mark asked accusingly.

"Because unlike you, I have ties to him now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

With that said I hit him on the nose hearing a bone shattering crunch. Blood poured from it, it was so broken. I hit him in the gut and kicked him were the sun don't shine. We left him in a blood mess. It was all from me and best of all he wouldn't remember this night after the conversation with Elliot.

We rode back to the café in nearly silence, except for my crying. All of a sudden I felt a kiss and I was a cat once more. Elliot picked me up and set me in his lap.

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

I saw Elliot lean over and kiss Zoey on the head. Once she was a cat, he picked her up and set her in his lap.

_"Hey Caitlyn thanks for telling me that he loves me it makes this a lot more bearable."_

"Zoey? Are you okay? If you want you can spend the night at the café." Elliot stated.

_He really is a great guy for her. Hey what was that about a grey cat fallowing Zoey around._

"Hey what was that about a cat fallowing Zoey around all the time? Sure it's a cat but isn't still stalking?"

"Umm, Caitlyn, you see that cat is actually me. Before I put the DNA into Zoey I injected it into myself to see if it was safe. And when Zoey was going out with that jerk I fallowed her around because when they first started going out I was walking around in my cat form, I came across her asking him out and he accepting. Later that same day I was walking around and seen him ask a girl out and she accepted. When I found out that Zoey was the one that asked him out I felt bad for her. So I started fallowing her around. When she became an official Mew, I was happy that meant that I wouldn't have t fallow her around as much. When she found out about me being the cat, Alto, she would pick me up and when she was with Mark he would try to pet me and once I clawed him on the cheek. Eventually I sort of fell head over heels for her, sure she's ditzy and kind of slow, but that is what I love about her. I wouldn't have her any other way. What can I say she's my Strawberry." Elliot said while staring down and stroking Zoey, who was asleep in his lap.

"Well when are you going to tell her. Soon? In a while. When?" Corina provoked.

We all glared at her with a look of disgust. There was no right time to ask that when the person you are talking about might wake up at any moment.

"Once she's over that jerk, Mark. I don't want to put her through anymore stress than she is already in. That wouldn't be fair. As much as I love her, I've waited two years for her, I think I can wait a few more months. I would wait all eternity for her to be ready for another relationship. Even if she doesn't want another relationship, I'll still be waiting if she ever wants one. Or I'll just be a friend, if that is what she needs. I'll still be by her side. No matter how long it takes." Elliot explained his feelings in that one statement. With that said he pulled up into the back of the cafe and everyone climbed out.

Zoey's P.O.V.

Unknown to the car Zoey was wide awake in Elliot's lap just pretending that she was asleep. She heard the whole statement and automatically she forgot about Mark.

_I guess I'm really lucky. Humph, who would have thought, Elliot can be an hot, caring guy. Wow that would be an odd couple, the ditzy red head and the genus blonde. Shouldn't it be the other way around?_"So you curious kitten I see your awake. You feeling any better?" Elliot asked me.

I stood up and kissed him in order to change back. When I was human once more, I looked him in the eyes. His sapphire blue eyes trapped me in their deep pools, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"What do you want Strawberry. Are you captivated by my hotness?" He asked like I didn't know what he said earlier.

"I just wanted to say thank you and yeah I kind of was. Please let me stay tonight Elliot I just don't feel like going home. Caitlyn can we reschedule, your family must still be settling in, please let me come over at a later time. Please Elliot, I don't feel like facing my parents." I asked while blushing so big I knew it was redder than my hair.

"Fine just call your house and tell your parents that your staying at Corina's place. The only reason why I'm letting you stay is because of your confession. You can stay in the guest room." He lied so smoothly.

_Oh please Elliot you know that you want me to stay the night at your place._

"Thank you again, your really not that bad." I let some of the feelings that I was feeling out.

Everyone just stared at me, like they didn't know who I was. Even my Elli-poo, looked at me funny.

"Zoey are you feeling okay? I mean your never this nice to Elliot. Even when he invited you to that ball." Bridgett muttered

"Strawberry," there went my heart again, "are you sick or something? Cause you sure aren't yourself right now. Maybe I should take you to your home." Elliot asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

_Hey how long do you think I should wait to ask Elliot out?_

_Already Zoey isn't it to soon to think about that. But if I would say, maybe one week? First make the breakup with Mark final and in school I'll back you up. And we can have Elliot pick us up that day to get us to the café._

_Hey not a bad idea Caitlyn. And if Mark tries to hit me, maybe Elliot will attack him before he hurts me? I wonder if he would do that? Since he claims that he loves me hopefully he would._

Unknown to me, Elliot had fallen asleep, against the door. He muttered my name in his sleep. I looked over and something just took over my body. I reached over and pulled him into my lap. I looked down and started to stroke his hair. His cat feature popped out at my touch.

_Elliot I found what makes your cat features show! Pay back time, Elli-poo_.

_I looked at everyone's faces and told them they shouldn't worry, and that I'm fine. The last face I looked at was Caitlyn's._"Yeah, Zoey, when are you this nice. You even admitted to Elliot's face that he was hot! Something is wrong with you." Kiki told me concerned. After a few minutes everyone made their way home and left me to pas out with Elliot on my lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Here's chapter 3 sweet fluff alet and I have decided animal thoughts will be underlined.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter three

Elliot's P.O.V.

_Where am I? Why is my head on something soft, and not to mention warm? Wasn't I in the against the door when I fell asleep? So my head should be on something hard, but why isn't it?_

As I woke up from my rest I was looking up, and saw something red. Sleeping. I rose slowly and looked at my pillow and saw Strawberry sleeping. Wesley had passed out in one of the booths and woke up when stood up and grunted before picking her up and carying her to my room with Wesley following behind.

"Elliot is Zoey hurt? What happened to her?" He asked with worry.

"She's exhausted from the fight and on top of that we found out that "Mr. Perfect Boyfriend" is not so perfect after all. He's been five-timing Zoey from the very start. He got what he deserved though. He probably has a concussion right now and is still unconscious in the park." I laughed at the memory.

"Elliot how bad did you hurt him? Should we be expecting any suing in the future?" Wesley jumped the gun.

"I didn't lay a hand on him, besides tapping his shoulder. Zoey did all of the work. And she was very pleased with her work. I actually had to pull her off of him."

We had entered the closest bedroom which was my room. I laid her on the bed and went to the bathroom to change. While I was in there I heard her get up and start to come this way.

"Zoey stop where you are and give me a minute. Unless you want to see me shirtless again." I warned.

"I've seen you shirtless tons of times I'm used to it by now. Now hurry up I have to puke now!" She ordered.

I raced out of the bathroom while she raced in. After a few minutes she came out and had thankfully used mouthwash.

_Thank god for disposable paper cups._"You feeling any better Strawberry? Here's some medicine."

"Thanks I don't know what happened. I just remember waking up from a dream about Mark cheating on me with four other girls. Everyone was there even you. Then I went blank. Next thing I know. He's covered in blood and I'm walking away with a smile on my face. Then I wake up here and I have to puke." She said so worried it almost killed me.

"Zoey, I'm sorry to be the one that has to tell you this, but your dream was reality. I'm so sorry."

She calmly turned around and I just barely heard her cries. I quietly walked up behind her and turned her around and pulled her into my arms were the water works started. I held her like this for a good hour or so. When she was done she just stayed I my arms and shook from exhaustion. I pulled her way from my chest and looked at her face. It hurt me to see her cry like this. She looked at me and started to speak.

"Elliot can you tell me something? If you don't want to do this favor you don't have to." She asked blushing.

"Sure just please let it be something that has to do with school or something like that."

"Well me and Caitlyn were wondering if you wanted to take us to work on Monday and back us up if I broke up with Mark." She asked me nervously.

"Sure now go to bed and if anything happens on Monday trust me he won't be conscious for a few days. Oh yeah before you go back to sleep call your parents." With that said I left the room.

I heard her talking who seemed to be her father. Who from what I heard. Hated boys going out with her and thankfully he hates Mark more than me, that is until I say that I'm in love with her. Then he'll hate me just as much or maybe more. Quickly erasing that thought from my mind, hoping that day wouldn't come, and yet still hoping it would.

At that precise moment, I heard Zoey hang up and walk over to the door. When she opened the door, I acted like I was just walking up to my room. She thanked me, and went in the direction of the guestroom. I grabbed her by the collar, and dragged her back into my room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to the guestroom, where'd you think I was going?" She asked.

"That's where I thought you were going, but you are staying in my room, and on the bed. I will be sleeping on the floor."

She nods her head and walks inside. I walk over to my dresser and pull out basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She walks into the bathroom to change. When she walks out she goes over to the bed and pats the spot beside her.

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

When I got home I remembered what I needed to do. Feed my cat.

_Well here I go. Silver time for diner sorry I'm late. I was saving the world. _Silver looked at me like I was crazy or something. I sighed in frustration.

Well finally she comes home to feed me. Saving the world my butt! If anything she was getting lost. Hah! I went out and found my way home immediately! What a loser.

Hey silver you know I can hear you right and why did you go out? And yes I did to save the world you can even ask my new boss the leader of TOKYO MEW MEW! I'm the newest member! The black panther! You will so see me on the news. You can't tell any human soul besides a girl named Zoey who is the Irimote wildcat mew the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. So in your face!

_Umm if Caitlyn is talking to me without moving her lips, then what she is saying must be through her mind right? Yep I'm crazy._

"Silver your not crazy I'm telling you the truth! I'm part cat and on the Tokyo Mew Mew team!" I accidentally said this out loud right as I grabbed my pendant and Alice walked into the kitchen.

"Wow your so unpopular that you say that you are part of Tokyo Mew Mew? How sad can you get." Right as the snob said this the news came on with a report on my new teammates.

"In other news another battle with the Mews and the aliens. One of our viewers sent in a video of the epic battle. As you can see there are three mews already there when Mew Corina is struck down and she hit's the ground. Then all of a sudden three more mews appear on the seen and circle around the fellow mew. Then once she is out of the way and taken out of the action, by who appears to be their boss, the original Mews and the new Mew fight with Mew Renee and Mew Bridgette. When the alien, Dren launches what seems to be electricity at Mew Zoey, the new Mew jumps in front of her with the gracefulness of a cat. Mew Zoey jumps back in after a few minutes behind the trees. Dren and the new Mew look like they are arguing. When all of a sudden the new Mew firers an arrow that glows and has a bow that looks like it was made out of light or something and Mew Zoey shoots her strawberry bell. Anyway when they shot their attacks, it looked like it was going to hit until he transported away. I think this girl is what all of the mew team needed. Well what do you think Tom?"

"Well Julian I think the same as you on this subject. In other news right after the battle, a sixteen year old boy was found beat up in the park. He was mumbling something about a cat girl. Maybe he saw the mews and was hit by Mew Zoey when she was thrown back. I bet if that is what happened, you can bet he'll brag about Mew Zoey actually touched him during a battle." Tom said.

"You can so bet on that Tom. Today at three o'clock, a bank robbery occurred." I turned off the TV after that message.

I looked at Alice with an I told you so look on my face.

"You can not tell a soul about this. It's bad enough that you know and when I have to fight you can't freak out. Oh yeah my boss is the hottest guy in the world, but don't even... Hey are you even listening?"

"Hey where do you work?" She asked rudely.

"Umm Café Mew Mew. Duh. Why do you want to know?" Then it dawned on me. "No please don't! He is in love with my friend! Alice if you do I will kill you or beat you up like Zoey did to that kid you saw on the news!"

"Whoa a girl did that? How? Why?" Alice asked.

"Over view, boy cheated on her with four other girls." I told in a hurry.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It was only seven thirty. When I heard Elliot's voice I screamed.

"Elliot! What ever she asks about you say no!"

"Hi I'm Alice Night and I was wondering if you were free this Friday. Seeing as how I'm a model my little sister Caitlyn, or panther as she is known as there, told me you were hot, I was seeing if you wanted to go out with me?" She stated evilly.

"Elliot I didn't know she was behind me when I told my cat! Honest. I even trerojvajrpej" Alice places her hand over my mouth.

"You want to speak to my sister? Fine." She said arrogantly as she hands the phone over to me. I take it with out hesitation.

"What were you saying Caitlyn?" He said calmly.

"I said, I even told her about you and Zoey, but being the evil sister she is, she still had to go ask you out! I'm sorry."

"It's fine I'll probably just say no, or send Wesley."

"But she knows about my secret. If you do that she'll tell the whole world about us! And do you know how much it will hurt Zoey? If she is found out about Mark will defiantly go and hurt her. We'll all have to leave the country. Tell Zoey that you have to go or you can bring her with you. That's it! If you take Zoey with you, you can show her that you are in love with Zoey, you might just be able to tell Zoey during this time and I know that she, I am not saying any more. Just tell her what you told all of us as we were going back to the café to drop off Renee and Corina after the fight! I'm sure that Zoey wouldn't mind then you could even buy her ice cream. And I'm sure that Alice would understand, but what are we going to do with her and her knowledge of the mews."

"Umm that is actually a good idea. And why do I have to go to that meeting. And what if Strawberry thinks that I don't love her?" He asked on the other side of the phone.

"Tell her ahead of time that you have to meet up with my sister who is a model to discuss her finding out about me being a mew. And if she starts to flirt you'll say that you are already in love."

"It might work fine I'll do it but it is for the mews and Zoey. And if she starts to ask me out I'm leaving. Go and put your sister back on the phone Caitlyn." He ordered.

"Elli who are you talking to?" Zoey asked Elliot.

"Caitlyn, Zoey. Go back to the bedroom. Hey we have to go on a mew mission to meet Caitlyn's older sister. She heard Caitlyn telling her cat about her being a mew." He said slyly.

"What ever. Night." She said tiredly.

"Hey Caitlyn give me the phone back! Right now!" Alice yelled from the door.

Fine here you go now why don't you just let me get out of your way!" I screamed.

I handed her the phone and left the room to go pick up the phone in the living room to listen in. When I walked in I saw my mom and sister with the phone on speaker. I walked in and sat down by my mom. She looked at me with pride on her face.

Elliot's P.O.V.

"So Elliot is it? Why do you like some little girl that is a sophomore? I mean I'm a senior and the prettiest girl in my school. Why don't we go out, we'd be the best couple there." Alice said flirtatiously.

"Because I'm in love with someone else. That's why. And besides I like the ditzy, clumsy red heads. They're fun to be around, not some self absorbed model. And if you ask again I won't even show up to this meeting. Bring your sister with you. And I'll bring my Strawberry."

"Strawberry? Who is that? A cat? I mean that is a stupid name!" She scoffed at the nickname.

"You know what if you think that Strawberry is a stupid nickname then why don't you talk to Mew Zoey who likes the nickname? She's Strawberry! If you don't like that don't think I want to ever talk to you so don't bother coming to the meeting!" Zoey came and silently took the phone from me. It shocked me that she had been so quiet.

"Well fine I'll just fallow my sister to the café. She must know where it is and I bet that with her being a Mew she would be able to smell out her way there. So either way I'll see you and will make you fall in love with me."

"If you try to make him fall in love with you I, Mew Zoey will have your head now hang up the phone and go away and don't come with in a hundred feet of me or him and your pretty little face might live to see a another day. Leave us alone." Zoey said with the intent to kill in her voice. I instinctively shied away from the phone. She hung it on the receiver.

"Strawberry how much of that did you hear? And how were you so quiet?"

"I didn't leave the room so I heard everything. Why didn't you tell me earlier? But you can thank the whole cat power thing because Caitlyn unknowingly told me through her thoughts. So no hard feeling Elli-kun." She smiled at me playfully then tore of upstairs. I ran after her. Her being more adept to her cat reflexes got there faster and locked me out of my own room.

"Come on Elli-kun you have to get inside in order to get me. Just try to get me." She said and then saw a light in the room.

"Hey no fair Strawberry. No Mew powers aloud!" I heard the window open. "What are you doing?"

"Just try to catch me Elli!" She laughed.

"Hey stay in side here! It's about to rain!"

I heard her stop dead in her tracks and quickly shut the window. And right as she did that, the storm started. She screamed and ran to the door. As she fumbled to unlock it I started to laugh.

"What's so funny about being scared, huh? It's not funny." She stared to cry.

"Zoey I wasn't trying to make fun of you, I swear. Now go to bed Zoey. You've had a rough day." I ordered as she opened the door.

"Okay but you better have a good reason for laughing at me tomorrow! And if you don't I won't talk to you or look at you for a week! And believe me I can part of the whole cat thing." She gloated as we went to my full size bed.

When I turned around I saw she was already asleep on the side against the wall. I turned the light off and went to bed.

"Night Zoey." I said into her hair as I fell asleep.

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

After hearing Alice cry for about an hour and a half, I slapped her. My mom didn't do anything to me they were just as tired as I was.

"Look you didn't get Elliot with fame so what he is in love! Go for a different guy! And stay away from Cory. Go for another senior! Why don't you get a guy in your own grade? I could talk to Renée about talking to you. I think she goes to our school."

"Wait you mean the famous model Renée? She's the only person who is a bigger model than I am. How do you know her? Is she a mew too? This town is so weird."

"You know I just thought of something while you were talking to my boss, me, mom, and Leona were listening to the conversation on the phone in the living room. NO! That means that they know about me being a mew! Mom get down here! You too Leona!"

They walk down the stairs and look at me like they were seeing me for the first time. I order everyone into the living room. When they are all sitting on the couch, I shut the door.

"As you all know by know, I am part of the Tokyo Mew Mew. And in order to prove my point I will now transform in front of you. Mew Mew Metamorphosis!"

The light surrounded me for a second time that day and I felt pain in my head as my ears popped out and a pain on my butt where my tail was. I felt the pressure of my teeth sink into my lips and draw blood. When it was finally over I looked at myself again and I looked more like a cat than what I did earlier.

"What! Fangs now? Man he must have put to much DNA in me! I'm going to eat him alive!" I looked at my family and the were hovered on the other side of the couch.

"Your fine. I'm still Caitlyn. Stop acting like idiots. Now Alice do you believe me? Or do I have to show you more?"

_Zoe can you hear me? It's Caitlyn._"Caitlyn, when did this happen? How?" My mother asked, pulling out her writers notebook and a pencil.

Night, night Caitlyn. Me and Elli-poo are going to bed. See you at, yawwwwn, work tomorrow.

What you and Elliot got together? Wow when did this happen? Anyway remember about Friday, and Monday. Night.

"Mom you can't use my name or any person I tell you about. You have to swear. If you do I, as well as you three might be killed." I stressed.

"Well fine, I wasn't going to anyway. But fine." She stated.

"that goes for you two too. Alice. Leona. You speak of one word and I will hang your most embarrassing picture on The district website and facebook!"

"DEAL! DEAL! DEAL!" Alice screamed.

"Please don't big sister. I swear I won't utter a word of what you said and can I go see what your new job looks like? And who is Elliot? And Zoey? Not to mention Wesley." Leona asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow okay but please if me and the other workers have to leave you must not follow us. And stay and help the brunette out, that's Wesley."

She nodded and yawned.

"Go to bed Leona, me and your sister are going soon. Goodnight." My mother said with sympathy in her voice.

She clomped up the stairs and into her room. We heard her stereo playing Mozart.

_How can she like that crap? It's so boring._"Hey mom, I'm going to bed see you in the morning." I yawned as to prove that I was tired. I went up to my room to change into my nightclothes. I turned on Fall Out Boy and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(Okay since the last chapter four went soo wrong (computers fault!) here is the actual copy!)

Okay this one is more planed out and there is a weird and interesting scene later hehehe

Chapter four

My P.O.V.

The next day, when Caitlyn was on her way to the café, she sees someone running toward her. She skirts out of the way right as the boy looks at her.

"Hey Caitlyn what's up? Where are you going so early in the morning?" Cory asked.

"Oh hey, I'm going to work. What about you?" Caitlyn noted.

They walked in the direction of the café and when Cory finally figured out where they were going he started to ask questions.

"So you work at Café Mew Mew? How did you get a job there? I heard that it is very tough to get a job there. It's like it is some club where only hot girls get a job. Not that your not hot or nothing. It's just that there is a model that works there and Mark's girlfriend Zoey, along with a rich girl, a bookworm, and an entertainer. So how did you..."He was cut off by Corina's scream.

They run towards the café doors and charge in like a bull in a china closet.

"What the crap! Elliot what did you do to Zoey?" Corina continues as they run into Elliot's bedroom. Where the sight of what they saw shocked them all.

Elliot and Zoey are just being woken up and are in the most interesting sight to behold. Zoey was in the bed along with Elliot and was sitting up and Elliot had his arms around her waist .

"What is going on in here? Zoey you lazy cat get off of that bed! Corina scrams shattering Caitlyn's eardrum. "What are you two doing in the same bed? Elliot if you touched her I'll kill you!" She continued.

"Corina what are you going on about this early in the morning? Moreover, if you must know I spent the night last night because of that dirt bag Mark! No he didn't touch me you pervet!" Zoey spat.

"Umm Zoey, it wasn't all Corina's fault. I must point out that you are in the same bed holding each other. And from which I understand, you never hold each other unless he is catching you. So it wasn't all her fault about the accusation, honestly I thought the same thing." Caitlyn stood up for Corina.

"Umm maybe they got together?" Cory pointed out what must have been the answer.

"If so then Elliot might have raped her." Corina pointed out.

"Are you three nuts I wouldn't touch Strawberry like that unless we were married! Corina after all these years that you have known me, I'm hurt that you would think that I would sink to that low to have Strawberry. I am a gentlemen after all." Elliot told all three of them.

"Well it seems likely that I guy like that wouldn't have to go to those lengths to get a girl. He doesn't seem like the type to be a rapist." Cory stated to Elliot's defense.

Corina gave Cory a death glare, and without realizing it, I sent one back to her twice as strong. She shuttered away form the sight.

"Wow, Caitlyn can I speak to you privately? The mews are allowed but not any guys." Corina asked Caitlyn. Caitlyn nods her head nervously in response.

They all walk into the main part of the café and get a weird look from Wesley.

"Hey girls what's going on? How did Zoey get here I never saw her come into the café? Did you use the back door?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

_By this time me and the Mews had entered the locker room. Corina had Bridgette lock the door._

"Let me cut to the chase, Caitlyn, you like that boy don't you? And Zoey you and Elliot are going out are you not? Don't even try to lie to me Zoey or I'll go and tell Elliot that you just are using him as a bounce-back-boy." Corina looked at Kiki and gave her a nod. Kiki walked over to Caitlyn to begin the interrogation.

"So Caitlyn that boy what his name he's major hot! Can I have his number? Did he walk you to the cafe? Are you going out? If you're not you should. But so you don't seem like a hag you should wait until you know each other better! Corina said that she saw him and you walk to the café when she was in her limo on the way here. Why were you too walking together? I'm sure that he likes you. You should really ask him out!" Kiki asked the questions at a million miles per hour.

"Yeah I like him, wait, what? No! It was just a coincidence that we ran into each other! Remember that I have only known him for a day! How would I know what his schedule is just after one day? Besides I don't want to end up betrayed like Zoey! Besides I was majorly busy last night battling that alien, to even go out as a normal teen would! Moreover, part of that is because of Elliot and his control over the DNA Infuser Machine. Now can we get busy we have a café to open thank you very much!" Caitlyn said as she strutted out of the locker room.

"You know she is going to be a problem for you Zoey, if you don't teach her where her place is in this team." René e told her Alpha.

"That's what I'm afraid of, you guys seen her power when she attacked Dren, it was more powerful than my strawberry bell. I need Elliot to give me an upgrade, and fast at that" Zoey declared to her friends. Everyone nodded in response to what Zoey had confirmed. They walked out of the locker room to find that Caitlyn had set the café up just like it always looked, and had wiped all of the tables down while they were all changing.

With Elliot and Cory

(still your P.O.V.)

Both boys just stood in the room waiting for the other to start talking.

"So what is with you and fallowing Caitlyn around? I saw you in the park last night during the battle? What thinking while you were trying to stop yourself from jumping in front of her during her first fight? Why were you ready to give your life up for someone that you just barely knew?", Elliot interrogated him, playing the good cop bad cop routine, "Why would you do that for someone you just met that day? I just don't get it. I'm forced to put myself in danger, because I made them like this. All of them have to put their personal lives aside to save the world all the time. It probably affected Strawberry the most because she just started to go out with her Ex-boyfriend, Mark, did you know that he cheated on her with four other girls? He didn't have any guilty feelings towards it at all. Anyway, why would you do it for a girl that you just met?" Elliot voiced his thoughts to Cory.

"Really I do not know why I did that, but when I first saw her. I was practicing soccer with my friends, I swear that was the very first time that I had ever saw her. I felt a weird pull toward her. When the battle was going on, I was training for the soccer season coming up in spring so that I could make the team. I saw Mew Zoey, or apparently Zoey, being thrown back and I felt the same pull coming from the direction that she came from. Once she flew into the bushes, I rushed ahead and hid in some bushes that were just out side of the fight area. I saw Caitlyn speaking to the boy that was floating in the air and he looked like he was about to take a cheap shot. I wanted to run in front of her or scream at her but I knew that would break her train of thought. And most likely get us both killed. So I just stood there. When I saw Zoey jump back in, I knew that she was okay, but I still worried. I didn't know what was happening to me but when the fight was over, and I saw her walk away unscathed, I couldn't help but feel relived. So I went home and talked to my dad. He said, quote, 'Son when you want to protect a girl so much that you would lay your live down for her, you are in deep trouble. You have fallen in love with this Caitlyn girl. Have I seen her before?' My dad asked suspiciously. "No dad she just moved here, but it was so weird she just drew my attention away from everything that was going on in the classes today. We have every single class together." I answered him back the question that I was thinking he was going to ask. Then he said, Well son good luck with your problem. If worst comes to worst you can always go for the girl next door to us. She just moved here and from what I've seen she's quite the looker. For someone your age that is. She has two sisters too. So try not to leave Derrick out of the older sister. Now enough talk go do your homework, before your mom comes home.' Later that night Elliot I saw some girl walk into the next door house and what she was wearing reminded me of our school's uniform. I heard screaming about an hour later and someone saying DEAL! DEAL! DEAL! After that I went to bed." He was interrupted by Wesley throwing the door open.

"ELLIOT! Something's wrong with the DNA Infuser Machine! It says that there are two other Mews in the Café somewhere! What should I do activate the DNA transfusion or not?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Hang on I need to see who it says that it is and what they look like. And I have to register Caitlyn today as a mew. Hey. Cory, think you can help the girls with the work around here? They could really use it right now. It's morning rush hour." Elliot advised him.

"Sure no problem do you have something that I could wear so that the customers don't just leave when they see me?" Cory stated a question.

"Yeah we had something ready for Mark incase Zoey had to transform in front of him during a date. It's in the Storage room downstairs. I'll have Bridgette show you to the storage room then to the boys locker room." Elliot told Cory while he walked out of the room. Cory fallowed him at a steady pace.

"Girls come here for a moment." Elliot said as the girls were seating the first ten customers. "Okay you might not know this but I was forced to tell that you girls are the Mews to Cory so in light of that little incident, he now works here. So Bridgette show him to the Storage room and get a male uniform. It will look a lot like Wesley's uniform but without the apron over the entire outfit. Zoey show him to the boys locker room and give him locker two thirty-one. And make sure that when he's changed he has his hair fixed appropriately. Then show him where the tables are. He will be in charge of tables seven through twelve. In other words Zoey you won't have to cover Mints table any more. Mint you will be in charge of the cash register. Kiki you will be cleaning up the tables. Bridgette you will be showing the customers to their tables. Renee you will be working with Wesley in the kitchen and no making out! Zoey you will be in charge of tables one through six. Caitlyn you will work on tables twelve through eighteen. Okay I have work to do in the lab so, which is downstairs so I'll come up and tell you each when you can take your break. Now go and work girls and Cory." Elliot said as he disappeared downstairs.

"So where is the locker room? And the Storage room at that." Cory asked as Bridgette lead him away.

"It's right this way. This is the door to the lab that is where Elliot is right now. This is the door to the kitchen where Wesley and Renee are always. This room is the employee restroom. Boys on the left girls on the right and the storage room is right here. Your uniform would be right around, here! Now if you go right down this hall the locker room is right on the left the second to last door. Zoey take him to the locker room I have to seat customers." Bridgette said as she walked back the way they came.

"Okay. Hi Cory, you must know me by now. If not then where have you been all morning? I'm just kidding. Anyway I'm Zoey. Now I'm more relaxed then Bridgette and I have worked here the longest. Now I like to fight with Elliot, and that is what a lot of customers come to watch. So screaming is just a normal thing around here. Any way your locker is right here." Zoey said pointing to a locker that was close to the enter of the room. "You are the only guy that works here but believe me a lot of guys have tried to be hired. But you have to know our secret to work here or you have to be a mew. Now I'll let you change." Zoey told Cory as she left the room.

"Thanks." Cory said as the door shut.

With Elliot in the Lab

"What! There are two Mews that haven't been found and are in the building? Wesley come here! Go look for these two people." Elliot ordered his guardian.

"Who would have thought that they were going to be Mews. The girls will defiantly be shocked. How will I make the new outfits? Elliot any ideas?" Wesley asked worried.

"Not a single clue! Hey go check out a fashion magazine that is bound to get you thinking." Elliot indicated.

"Okay. Thanks

Okay that is it for chapter four please r&r


	5. Chapter 5

With the girls down in the cafe

Normal P.O.V.

"Come On Caitlyn! You have to give me some details here! Hurry before Cory comes out! Do you" Corina pleaded.**  
**

"What are you girls saying about me?" Cory said walking into the room wearing a tux that had all the girls drooling over him, especially Caitlyn.

"Girls I need Caitlyn and Zoey to come down here into the lab. I need to have a word with you about the little situation earlier." Elliot called to the drooling group.

The two nodded and followed him after giving a slightly confused stare to the rest of the group. When they got down to the basement Elliot swept Zoey in his arms, went to the desk chair and sat her down in his lap.

"Okay Elliot what did you want us down here for besides to make-out with your girlfriend. I know something is up because I heard your conversation with Wesley before you told us that Cory would be working with us." Caitlyn stated.

"True, but there was something that me or Wesley never even thought about. There being more Mews. We came up with the thought that since the aliens know about all the other Mews powers that the world would need some new defenders to team up with the older ones. Not that you aren't needed anymore dear, anyway apparently there are four other people that have DNA of animals the Coquerel's Sifaka, the Western Giant Eland, the Asian Golden Cat, the Hell Butterfly. Since those are the animals I'm expecting you all to know what to look for you girls look for the animals that you are related to. Zoey, Caitlyn be fore you go look at these pictures. One is of a boy the other a girl they are both in the café as we speak. Now does anything look remotely similar?" Elliot asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

He pulled up a picture of a black haired and a blonde girl that looked like Caitlyn, a lot like Caitlyn. Caitlyn had her mouth agape at the pictures. Zoey looked at Elliot.

"You can't be serious, can you? A guy fighting on a girl superhero team? There is something terribly wrong with that." Zoey asked in disbelief.

"Dead serious Strawberry. Wesley is already designing the outfits. Might as well go tell him that he is a mew mew." Elliot stated

"Elliot do you know who that girl is?" He shakes his head. "That girl is my SISTER! She is a model! And she is here in the café? Right Now? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Caitlyn screams as she runs around in a circle.

All the girls run into the basement and look at the pictures that are on and Renee faints, but is up in about two point three seconds later **(fast recovery huh?)**.

"Do you know who that is Elliot? She is my closest competitor! If she is in the mews she will tell everyone that she has become a mew! You cannot let her become one!" Renee said.

"Yeah well she is my sister! And unfortunately I am expected to be in her shadow my whole life! So I'm not pleased with this result anymore than you the only two good outcomes of this is that a; I'm her leader, and b; Cory is going to be on the team as well!" When Caitlyn said this everyone looked at the second picture on the screen and gasped, except for Zoey, Elliot, Caitlyn, and Wesley.

"What there is a male mew? How? When? What? Elliot answer the questions now!" Corina screamed and ruffled her feathers.

"Caitlyn must have triggered a new generation of mews. The affect of her DNA genetically combining with the DNA of a panther, finally caused the rest of them to genetically combine as well. So speaking." Elliot said as he scratched behind Zoey's ears.

"Okay so why does it have to be her? Why can't it be a normal girl that isn't related to me in any way shape or form?" Caitlyn screamed at the top of her lungs.

With all the screaming and arguing Cory appeared in the door with a questionable look on his face when he saw the picture of him on the computer screen, he looked puzzled at Elliot.

"Why is there a picture of me on the computer screen? Why are those two screaming? And why is a picture of one of my new neighbors on the computer?" Cory pried the others.

" Well I, Kiki the great, shall tell you!" Lights dim and a spotlight, aided by Bridgette, shines on the young teen. "You Cory! Are the very first one and only MALE MEW MEW!" The young monkey girl screamed into a microphone. Causing everyone to do a group sweat drop.

"Uhh okay why does she have a microphone and why was Bridgette in on the little light show thing? And Zoey I need some more tea." Corina asked snobbily as she walked back to her table.

"Man she is so lazy! Why do I always have to serve her?" Zoey grumbled to none in particular.

"Either way all of you better go back to work. Before we lose customers. Now go girls and Cory." Elliot ordered them.

They all ran up the stairs to find Corina jumping from table to table. Zoey was cracking up.

"Okay here is the plan. Kiki, you occupy the customers, don't break any dishes though. Bridgette you handle the cash register. Renee your on clean-up duty. Cory you help out in the kitchen. Corina you show the customers to their tables. Me and Caitlyn will handle the orders and deliveries. Ready, steady, go!" Zoey commanded as they ran off.

After the store closed they all crumbled on the floor in a pile, except for Kiki whop was still hyper.

"That was brutal! Who knew that we were so popular for girls? I mean over two hundred people came in four hours!" Corina complained.

"Try doing that everyday while cleaning up after Kiki and Bridgette, bringing you tea and covering Renee. Could you handle that? This was some what easy but I agree with you on the part about that was brutal!" Zoey cried.

"Come on girls lets clean up and start looking for the other teammates for Caitlyn. You can't be that tired! Can you?" Gets the answer in the form of death glares to the max. "I'll take that as a yes. Hehehe" Scoots away very quickly.

"I'm calling a limo now." Corina and Renee say.

"Elliot can you give me a ride home? I'm beat tired!" Zoey screams.

"I'll call Alice. Hey Cory do you have a ride? My sister could give you one if you don't have one." Caitlyn asks.

"Naw, both my dad and my older brother are working right now. Are you sure that she won't mind?" Cory questions.

"She won't mind. I'll call her right now." She says as she pulls out an LG View.

Corina notices this and grabs the phone which has been personalized with the design of a black background and white cats on it.

"Really what is up with people and liking cats since Zoey became a Mew Mew?" She asks with major annoyance.

"I don't know, but it will be good business for us around Halloween." Elliot said with a greedy smirk on his face.

"Give me back my phone Corina!" Caitlyn ordered as she lunged for Corina who smartly dodged her attack.

"If you want it back, you'll have to do tea duty for a week. But, if you don't, then I will read you Journal witch is so conveniently placed as the fifth item in you're my stuff menu." Corina said snidely.

"Fine! You win I'll do tea duty foe a week! Just give me my phone." Corina smiled and handed her the phone.

"Oh yeah and part of tea duty is that you have to do EVERYTHING that I tell you to do." Corina said strategically.

They all turned to the door as they heard three horns honk. Renée and Corina walked out the door, fallowed by Kiki and Bridgette. Corina went to the black limo and Renée went to the white one. Kiki and Bridgette went to the black lexis. Everyone watched as they all drove off. Caitlyn whipped out her phone and called Alice.

"Hey Alice, can you give me and one of my co-workers a ride home? Why? Please? I'll design you new clothes. Really? Yes! Thank you. It's the café that you went to earlier today. Okay. Bye." Caitlyn hung up the phone and turns to Cory.

"She said that she could give you a ride and that she'll be here in ten minutes. She knows about the mews but she doesn't know that she is one. So, I'll need help telling her. I'm going to change now." Caitlyn said walking off.

Zoey's phone went off just as Caitlyn went into the locker room.

"It's Corina. What does she want?"

Zoey walks to the other side of the room and answers the phone.

"What's up?" Zoey asked.

"Is Caitlyn and Cory in the room?" Corina asked.

"Cory but he's on the other side of the room." Zoey said.

"Okay go to Elliot's room. Tell me when your there."

Zoey walked up to Elliot's room and shut the door.

"Okay I'm up here. Why did you want to know that?"

"Zoey how are you in the game of match-maker?"

"I'm awesome. Why?

"Caitlyn and Cory are the pawns."

"Ewe, sounds like fun, what the plan?"

"Well I was thinking…"

"Corina that is the most detailed plan ever and it is totally awesome!"

"Thanks. Got to go. Bye Cat"

" Bye Bird"

Zoey hung up the phone and walked down stairs to see that everyone was in the lobby.

"Sorry she had a personal problem."

"Hey guys Alice is here, Cory lets go. Bye girls and Wesley." Caitlyn yells as she runs to her sisters car holding Cory's hand.

'_Phase one complete!'_ Zoey thought as she waved.

"Hey that's not right Caitlyn!" Elliot calls. "Oh yeah be fore I forget, Zoey, I gave you an upgrade." he says as he tosses her a white and pink pendent. "I also gave one to the old mews, the new ones need to learn how to use the original weapons before an upgrade. Wesley also did new out fits to go with the upgrade. So no need to worry about looking old-school." He added.

"Thanks Elli. Lets go!" Zoey said. Elliot giving a look of sadness of not seeing her until the next day.

Finally done I am so sorry for waiting so long to publish it. The next one will be within the next three weeks.v


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Thank you for the reviews and i am so sorry for the delay i lost interest in the story and had to take a break, i originally only planned for maybe a month or two just to kind of give myself a break but alot of things happened and i forgot i had this story and my other story "sakura's decision" up and they got put on the back burner. I am now in starting my first year in college and i had moved TWICE! lost all my papers once my great grandma had passed away my mother had a fourth kid and i got a job. ,y first major boyfriend cheated on me with like a herem of girls and i got banned from the computer for an indefinate amount of time shortly after i stopped writing. i have all but four chapters for sakuras decision written out the ones not there were lost during one of the moves or are the ending chapeters. this story i will have to reread and plan it out all over again. but once again i thank you because if you guys who reviewed this story will be finished. so thank you and once i get through rereading and writing it out. i will try to update once a week or once every two weeks depending on how much work i have to do for school


End file.
